Here With You
by RoloPoloColoe
Summary: What happens when the guy you like can hear your thoughts? Everybody loves a bit of Seaweed brain and Wise girl! I'm awful at summaries please R


_So I got this idea from another story but it seems too of been removed, or if you can find it please tell me! Oh and this is set after the Titan war and imagine Percy and Annabeth never got together. SHOCK HORROR. Also feel free to follow me on twitter ColoelikeRolo. Oh and __**this is Percy in Annabeth's head**_

I knocked at Percy's cabin door, I knew he wouldn't answer it was only 8 in the morning but I had so much built up anger over, well pretty much EVERYTHING. The fact Dad said it was too late in the summer now to go to Greece, the fact that even though I was re-designing Olympus the Builders had put her Mum's house in wrong and now I was getting the blame and the fact that I was still in love with Percy and he didn't return the feelings. Not necessarily in that order. But I was pleasantly surprised when Percy actually opened the door. Shirtless.

"Dude..." he said groggily as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes "what do you want. HOLY ZEUS" he practically screamed then disappeared behind the door out of view.

"Urr. Percy? Everything okay" I called in. When he eventually returned he was wearing a camp shirt. Ah well it was nice whilst it lasted. I mean it's not like I counted the abs or anything. 8.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that thought it was Travis or Connor" he said with a slight look of terror. He defeats a Titan Lord but he's scared of the Stoll brothers. Go figure. "So what do you want anyway?" he asked me. The thing was since he had defeated Kronos all the girls suddenly realized that he was, well, that he was HOT. So I never got to spend time with him anymore. Like ever. "Because we haven't spoken since my birthday which was like 3 days ago."

"Yeah right," I looked over my shoulder to see what Percy was actually looking at, of course it was the Aphrodite girls. Of course. "Dude, my face is HERE. Right do you want to go spar or something because I need to fight someone who actually puts up a fight." I continued once his gaze was finally on my face.

"But it's only 8!" He whined. I raised an eye brow at him, I didn't know if he could actually see it through my fringe, which I had bothered to brush today. "Fine, I'll meet you there in 5 minutes." He huffed. This was good because that meant he was angry, and Percy fought best when he was angry. He closed the door and I started walking towards the arena, thinking of the best ways to crush him like a bug, when I heard this weird laughter. It was like the Gods had had their own little practical joke. I told myself I was imagining things and thought nothing else of it.

10 minutes later when Percy had decided to turn up wearing skinny jeans AND baseball boots, some girls find Chinos hot, I find that hot, I was MORE than ready to crush him. We started with simple banter whilst warming up then it got interesting. He tried to disarm me, I side stepped and when to strike him when he ran into my face. Literally ran into it. His head rebounded of my chin and sent me sprawling in one direction and he in another. When the spots cleared from my vision and I got up my head felt twice as heavy. As if someone else's brain was in there or something. I heard Percy groan a few metres away, I walked over and helped him up.

"Uhhhh thanks, I honestly thought you were going to beat me and say you'd won" he said as he leaned on his sword for support. He had a MASSIVE lump on the side of his head where it had collided with mine.

"You weren't wrong Seaweed brain" I chuckled. Then faster than he could anticipate I swung me leg under his and he flipped onto the ground face down. Oh the Larks we have together I thought.

"Shut up Annabeth" Percy grumbled from on the floor, which honestly confused me as I didn't actually say anything... "Yeah you did, you said he had Larks together or something" he said as he stood up and brushed dust off of his jeans.

"Right... Well I'm going to go ice my chin now... I'll see you at breakfast. Loser" I smirked on the last word. I could hear his sharp intake of breath; so just to annoy him further I turned around and gave him the loser sign.

"THAT'S MEAN!" He shouted back to me.

"WHATEVER LOSER" I shouted back. Beating the best Swordsman in 100 years is SO much fun.

"No. The best way to crush Hermes is if we put the Flag in plain sight, they'll be expecting us to hide it well s-" I suddenly stopped my sentence

_**I can't believe she beat me. It was her fault I ran into her. And to give the loser sign?! So not cool**_

My head snapped up, had Percy just said that to me? I turned around and looked at him eating cereal looking carefree.

_**Gods it's embarrassing being beaten by the girl you like. **_

My eyes widened at that. Percy, liked ME?

"Annabeth" Malcolm snapped his fingers in front of me, "Where were you? Mercury?"

"What... yeah sorry. What were you saying?" I asked. Gods I swear Im going psychotic. Hearing voices isn't normal. Even in this crazy world. I'm probably just sleep deprived. After breakfast and deciding the best way to crush Hermes I went over to Percy and asked him about what he had said at breakfast.

"I didn't say anything..." he replied confused as he scored perfect 3 pointers in the basketball hoop.

"Yeah you did!" I insisted. Because I checked, I'm not crazy, which means he MUST of said something. He stopped and turned to face me bouncing the ball between his hand and the floor.

"Then what exactly did I say?" He demanded. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and turned back to shooting the ball. Gods he was hot, he actually made the sun look cold. No offence Apollo. "WHAT did you just say?!" he actually missed the ball and it rolled to the other end of the court completely abounded.

"I didn't say anything!" I said exasperatedly, with a slight hint of confusion.

"Yeah you did!" he insisted, "You said I was so hot I made the sun look cold" his cheeks turned a very subtle shade of pink but he was still grinning like an idiot.

"NO I DIDNT!" I practically screamed. I defiantly didn't say it out loud. It was like we could read each other's minds... HOLY ZEUS.

"OH MY GODS." Percy groaned and put his head in his hands... well that just confirmed my guess. "Who would do that?! Which god would do that to us. Why us. WHY is it ALWAYS us. Can't we get a break at least once. Just once, we just saved their flipping lives and now they've gone and messed with our heads." Percy shouted up to the skies. He looked at me then continued. "What am I thinking right now?"

_**I like Doctor Who. If the Doctor was here he could fix this. What do you think Annabeth?**_

"I like Doctor Who. If the Doctor was here he could fix this. What do you think Annabeth?" I replied. His voice was loud and clear in my mind. "Oh gods... who would do this to us?" I groaned

"Aphrodite!" we both practically growled. Why couldn't she just leave my love life alone? Just once let me get a nice boyfriend by myself for once. I didn't need her to make me hear Percy's thoughts.

"I know right." Percy sighed. He ran his hand through his already dishevelled hair. "Shall we go talk to Chiron. At least he has some leeway with the Gods?" Percy asked. Sure I thought, just to annoy him

"Stop it ANNIE" he said, Bite me seaweed brain I thought. He rolled his eyes and we started walking. I decided to annoy him. The sky is blue, the grass is green. I like Greece. I like grover, I don't like Percy, Connor and Travis would be proud of me for getting to Greece. I like grover, I don't like Percy, Connor and Travis would be proud of me for getting to you so much Kelp Face. I could hear Percy get more and more irritated by the second.

_**2 can play at this game Chase. I think I like Annabeth, I think I don't. You see when she does this it really annoys me. And sometimes i zone out when she talks to me because her nagging annoys me. The grass is so green, oh look a Pegasus, I like Taylor Swift music "YOU BELONG WITH MEEEEEEEEEE, YOU BELONG WITH MEEEEEEEE" I also like Green Day music played REALLY LOUD "DONT WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT NANANANANANANANA" maybe I should just keep singing? **_

OH bring it Jackson. NEAR FAR, WHERE EVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER YOU ARE! I BELIEVE THAT MY HEART WILL GO ONNNNNNN. Maybe I'll sing some Of the Script to you? I'M GOING BACK TO THE CORNER WHERE I FIRST SAW YOU! I'M GONNA CAMP IN MY SLEEPING BAG IM NOT GONNA MOVE, GOT SOME WORDS ON CARDBOARD AND YOUR PICTURE IN MY HAND ASKING IF YOU SEE THIS GIRL CAN YOU TELL HER WHERE I AM I DONT KNOW THE WORDS SO IF YOU FIND THAT ONE DAY YOU'RE MISSSING ME AND WONDER WHERE ON THIS EARTH I COULD BE I STILL DODNT KNOW THE WORDS SO IM NOT MOVIIIIIIIIIIIIIING NOT IM NOT MOVVVVVVIIIIIIING"

"That was a beautiful version of my all time favourite song Annabeth. I especially liked the bits where you forgot the words." Percy said trying not laugh but failing epicly. I'd forgotten how fun it was to hang around him. Stupid girls throwing themselves at him. All he had to do was save the world now everybody loves him.

"WE saved the world Annabeth, and the girls ARENT throwing themselves at me" he said looking anywhere but at me. Oh Hades I forgot... We walked up the steps to the big house and went inside to find Chiron.

We found him in his office trying to fix an old camera, "Oh Percy and Annabeth, what can I do for you?" He asked not looking up. How does he do that, seriously?

_**Maybe he's an ex ninja? **_

I'm afraid to say I gave a rather unflattering snort at that... "Sorry Chiron... right well:" So I explained everything. At the end I expected Chiron to gives us advice or something but no. He laughed. He ACTUALLY laughed. "What's funny about this?!" I demanded. Because I was getting pretty fed up with Percy hearing me think how hot he was.

"Thanks Annabeth" Percy said not looking up from the pen he was playing with. ARHGHGGH

"Oh kids, Aphrodite does this once every century or so. It's very amusing, I sort of guessed it would be you 2. Oh the irony." Chrion chuckled to himself.

"Great. Thanks for your help Chiron. SO useful, come on Percy lets go figure this out." I swept out the room. Well at least I tried but I tripped into Percy then face planted the floor...

"ARGH" I practically screamed and stormed out to Chiron laughing his head off.

"Annabeth!" Percy called out to me and grabbed my wrist so I spun round to face him. "Look, think about the big picture. Aphrodite did this to us? So we should go ask the Aphrodite cabin!" Percy told me in a calm voice.

"Right let's go." I said breathing in deeply.

WOW this was stressful. I hated people knowing what I was thinking, it was like reading a diary or something, It means that i have to focus on everything BUT that person. GODS I was going to murder Aphrodite.

Drew answered the door. I honestly hated her. She was like the anti-silena.

_**Give her a chance she's probably really nice. **_

Yeah right, gods boys are dense. "Hi Drew..." I said grimacing, I hate asking people for help, especially her, "Percy and I have a slight problem..." So i told the story again.

"Well it's obvious isn't it? Gods Annabeth your Mum's the Goddess of Wisdom, how are you so dense?" She sneered whilst filing her nails, "oh and Percy, come look at this!" she promptly grabbed his hand and pulled him into the Aphrodite cabin, then promptly slammed the door in my face.

THAT BITCH. HOW DARE SHE DO THAT! Oh my gods ALL THE GIRLS ARE JUST AS BESOTTED WITH PERCY AS THE NEXT, BUT NONE OF THEM EVEN NOTICED HIM BEFORE THE WAR, IT WAS LIKE THEY WERE ALL INJECTED WITH HORMONES OR SOMETHING. I MEAN WHO HAS HE BEEN ON ALL HIS QUESTS WITH, WHO DID HE TRAVEL ACROSS THE COUNTRY FOR, WHO WAS HIS FIRST KISS, WHO SAVED HIS ARSE MORE TIMES THAN I CAN COUNT, WHO MADE SURE HE WAS NEVER SAD, WHO WAS ALWAYS ON HIS SIDE. YES I GOT ANGRY AT HIM FOR BEING SO IGNORANT SOMETIMES BUT HE WAS TILL MY SEAWEED BRAIN. NOBODY ELSE HAD GIVEN HIM A NICKNAME, WE'RE BEST FRIENDS AND YET IM PRETTY SURE HE DOESNT EVEN KNOW IM A GIRL SOMETIMES, HE'S SO BESOTTED WITH ALL THE OTHER GIRLS WHO CAKE THEIR FACES IN MAKE UP AND STUFF.

By this time I was at the beach throwing pebbles into the sea, I didn't even hear Percy come up behind me.

"I do notice you" he said so quietly, "but i don't know why you get so annoyed whenever i hang around other girls, Im allowed to have a life aren't I? Gods Annabeth you're not my Mum, why do you care so much about me?!" By this point he was full on yelling at me. Stupid Idiot.

"BECAUSE IM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I shouted back at him without thinking. My first thought: Oh SHIT. My Second thought: RUN. RUN NOW, IF YOU START RUNNING NOW THEN HE CANT CATCH UP WITH YOU.

"Oh." Percy whispered. Great I just ruined my friendship. He started walking towards me then suddenly picked me up and spun me. He then put me back on the ground and kissed me ever so lightly on the lips.

_**I love you too wise girl**_


End file.
